pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Reply. Does mainspace editing includes giving story plots to the articles as well? Or linking the messages? I don't watch anime, and that is why I don't write episode plots. If linking pages, correcting pages, adding game information is fine, please let me know. Alan Sycamore! 17:41, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Oh, I got it. Thanks. Alan Sycamore! 17:46, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Discussions/Categories I will suggest you some categories that should be added in the discussions. General - The category is fixed, anybody can share their theories, users can make Roleplay posts, moderators can make Off-topic posts under this category. News and Announcement - This category should be made for Pokémon upcoming news. Wiki Contest - Members in the discussions are hosting contest too much nowadays, and they all fall under the General Category, there should be an specific category for them, that is Wiki Contest. Anime/Manga - Anything that falls under the anime or manga section will certainly go under this category. Games - Regarding the games, people can share their post under this category. Fan Content - Artworks regarding Pokémon, Self-made anime music videos should fall under this section. Mixed-Media - Anything that is related to the Pokémon franchise whether it is an image, artwork, video, etc should be considered sharing under this category. The categories that should be removed to make space for the new categories are - Anime, Manga(should be one category and not separated), Other Media(this category had nothing to do with the discussions' posts), and Pokémon Showdown(showdown basically is a game, and must be shared under Games category and should not have any specific category for it.) What do you think on them? Alan Sycamore! (talk) 04:02, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Reply. Unfortunately, I'm unable to do that. I've asked Lord if she is active she will do it. I've added two more to them, Debate/Discussions and Polls and some rules in my new post. Hope things go good once again! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 02:04, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey... I have locked the old Off-topic post, because that post was getting all the attention inside the fandom. I have made some additional rules once again, and what we agreed once(If you remember), only one chat post per week is allowed. I'm continuing that. Unfortunately, even after several tries, we can't get the discussions back, like how they used to be. Users are giving more time to chat post only. They just come here, chat and go offline. Like this place is for chatting and stuffs only. I'm fed up of them and done with them. All what I'll do is moderate there, and nothing else. I accept, it was actually better when you banned the Off topic posts. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 16:15, December 9, 2019 (UTC) That's a great idea. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 20:45, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Discord Can you check your message on discord? Alan Sycamore! (talk) 12:46, December 14, 2019 (UTC) A Annoyance with this user Hey Energy, Can you or someone active ban/block this user? https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44637556 under PokemonMaster 48 it seems the user is getting on Bulbasaur's nervous so i guess i leave a message for a request ban/block is needed due to posts the user is posting and Getting on Bulbasaur Girls nervous idk why but yeah a request for ban/block is needed thanks. I'll alert you if we need something else..-Trainer Micah (talk) 09:12, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Oops i forgot the u from my above link anyway i'll alert if we need anything..-Trainer Micah (talk) 10:27, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Found a potential problem; some Pokemon Chronicles episodes are marked as "SS000" episodes and others as "PK000" episodes, this is annoying because the images are saved as "SS005_00.png" which should be the SwordShield anime image... Zsotroav (talk) 11:52, December 15, 2019 (UTC)zsotroav PS: I'm uploading images for Sword Shiel E5 as SS005-2019_00.png Help me with an annoying user, reporting user Lego Master BB is starting to be annoying again. SS005_26.png replaced with image from SS005_27.png (Rev.2) SS005_27.png reverted to old, low res., highly edited image. SS005_28.png reverted to old, low res., highly edited image. SS005_29.png replaced with image from SS005_31.png SS005_30.png replaced with low res. version of the image from SS005_33.png He did this to most of my SS004 images too, but I just didn't want to list them all. I'm also reporting him for vandalizing and counter-productive editing of the Pokémon Wiki (Fandom Wikia) Reason: Reverting to the old version of images without the need for it, stealing images from other user uploads and repeating this multiple times. Also ignoring my messages (sent both to his and the image talk pages) Zsotroav (talk) 13:21, December 15, 2019 (UTC)